warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Riverclan I walked out of my den. It was a chilly leaf-bare. I held a apprintice ceremony for Oceankit and gave her Frozenwater as a mentor. 18:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I took my apprentice out to the river. I taught her how to catch fish. She learned fast and we caught enough fish to feed the entire clan. Icewish 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw Frozenwater teaching her apperentice. She was a wonderful mentor. "Silverstar!" yowled Willowcreek. "What is it?" I asked. "My patrol scented Thunderclan on our borders!" "I guess those mo use-brains can't smell! If they want a fight they'll get one! Frozenwater, you might want to teach your apperentice how to fight!" I growled 14:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I first taught Oceanpaw how to jump on a larger warrior's back and hold on. She learned quickly and I taught her more moves. The next day I woke up to "Thunderclan, attack!" We all rush out of are dens. I saw Graywolf lunge at a Thunderclan warrior named Gingertail. I saw a Thunderclan warrior run over to the medicine den and I raced over there to help.Icewish 18:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) "Stop killing our cats!"Said Firestar to Silverstar. "No, It was not us, we have lost our own cats too.""Do you expect me to belive such lies!" I overheard this when I was fighting a warrior named Tigerleap in the medicine den. I heard a yowl outside. "Thunderclan, Riverclan, stop fighting! The killers are not from our forest, or at least not all. Fishwave confessed that they are working with rouges and Bloddclan cats to break the clans appart. The fighting stoped. I heard Silverstar say "Fishwave, my only son." "I am not your son! Your secret is out Silverstar. I am the son of the medicine cat, Yewpelt, your sister. And that is why I killed her. The Dark Forest cats told me." Said Fishwave. The two clans stood there, shocked. Icewish 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) "Fishwave, why do you listen to those cats. They told you to kill your own mother!" I hissed while my claws slid out. "Your right, Silverstar, I shouldn't listen to those cats, I'll stop killing cats now." He mewed. "Besides, I only killed one cat, my mother." he mewed. "Now, all Thunderclan cats get off of our territory, and stay out of our territory!" I hissed. "Never! Not untill your warriors stop killing cats!" yowled Firestar as she lunged at me. I leaped aside and raked my claws along her sides. She let out a yowl of pain. Then I grabbed her by the scruff and flung her across camp. "Our only killer only killed a cat in our clan, and he said he will stop." I hissed. "Fine, Thunderclan retreat!" she hissed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The next day I fallowed Fishwave out of camp. He was with Whitetooth,Blackheart,Hawkclaw, and a few other cats. Blackheart lunged at him and said "You have shown weakness! I should kill you now for giving us away!" "Blackheart stop." Said Whitetooth "If he kills our new victim we will not kill him. Now kill Aspenpaw, Fishwave!" Blackheart released Fishwave. The apprentice was traped in a corner, guared by cats I did not know. "Good bye Aspenpaw." He said as he prepared to slash at her trought. "No!" Yelled Spottedfern as she flung herself at Fishwave. She was flung of and Aspenpaw started running. "Go get help!" She said to the apprentice. I slashed at Blackheart's face "Spottedfern, run!!!" I was able to hold them off for a little while. I was hurt, I had to run. I fled back to camp and told Silverstar what happened. Icewish 18:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) My fur bristled, Fishwave lied! I gathered a patrol and drove Fishwave, Hawkclaw, Blackheart, and Whitetooth out of all the clans' borders.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Firestar walked into the camp with her medicine cat, Spottedfern. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome, it's what we are here for." Said Silverstar. Icewish 00:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The fallowing day Nightdust, Foxclaw, and Cardinalpaw were killed. There was Bloodclan scent all over them. Icewish 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The next day, I took a patrol and found a Bloodclan cat on Riverclan terriotory. He said his name was Vain. I pinned him down and threatened him to tell his leader that Bloodclan and the other killers should stop killing cats or they are the ones who are going to be hunted.down. I released Vain and he took off.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker At the gathering, Frozenwater said that she would be a spy. I walked to her and mewed "Be carfeful." Frozenwater whispered "I will, mother."❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "I don't know if I can trust Firestar." I mewed to the clan after the gathering. "First she attackes us now she gets spys to go in Bloodclan!" I meowed to the clan. "But she better bring Frozenwater back in one piece." I mewed. "Ya, if my sister isn't in one piece, you don't wana know what will happen!" hissed Sparkheart. I raised my tail to silence the clan. "Meeting now is over." I mewed. I walked into my den whispering "Starclan, I think I can trust Firestar, but can I trust the other spys?"❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The fallowing day I was perpareing for the trip into Bloodclan teritory. "Oceanpaw, untill I come back your mentor will be Sparkheart. She will teach you well."I said "Be careful" She said. The medicine cat, Moonflame, gave me some travaling herbs for the trip. Morningdawn, Tigerleap, and Fuzzytail were already there. "O.K, here is the plan. When we get into Bloodclan teritory we try to act as calm as posible. No laughing and no acting weired. We just say that we want to end the clans too and things like that."Said Morningdawn. "Lets hope that none of the Bloodclan killers are still in the clans to tell their leader what happened." I said. "That would be bad for us." Said Tigerleap. When we got to Bloodclan tertiory we were stoped by two of its members. A dark gray tabby tom jumped on to Fuzzytail. The other cat who was a was a battle scared black she-cat. She said"Who are you and what business do you have here?" She asked in a snarling voice. "We come to join Bloodclan. We wish to end the clans forever." Morningdawn said. "Fallow me." She said. Icewish 17:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The clan was already down in the dumps without Frozenwater. Sparkheart was training Oceanpaw. "Are you ready to learn how to swim?" Sparkheart asked. "Wait, let Frozenwater teach Oceanpaw how to swim when she comes back" I mewed. "Alright." mewed Sparkheart.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker THe black she-cat took us to this big rock. On top of the rock was a ornge she-cat with black stripes. "I am Tigerblood, leader of Bloodclan!" She roared. "Who are you." "I am Tigerleap, the white she-cat with blue streaks is Frozenwater. The light brown tom is Fuzzytail. And the cream colored she-cat is Morningdawn. We wish to destroy the clans for good." Said Tigerleap. "Guards, attack them!" Icewish 00:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I dug my claws in the earth. Something was telling me that something was going wrong. "Silverstar, follow the spies, they are in grave danger!"' '''Whispered a voice. I had to listen to the voice! I followed the spys' scent. Soon, I heard hising and yowling. The spies were in danger! I rushed in to the clearing to see the spies cornered. A orange she-cat with black stripes was prepared to slice open Frozenwater's neck while 3 toms pinned Frozenwater down. I lunged at the she-cat while Frozenwater fought of the 3 toms. "What are you doing here?!" Hissed Frozenwater. "A voice told me that you were in danger!" I mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 01:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Spies! Do you expect me to be fooled that easly!. I have more members in your clans than you think. The clans will end and we will take over. I will avenge my grandfathers death. Scourge will rule this forest!" Yowled Tigerblood "This is what this is about?! Your father deserved to die!" Yowled Silverstar. Icewish 02:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) "Thunderclan, attact the Bloodclan cats!" Yowled Firestar. "Frozenwater! Silverstar! Oh no, am I too late?!.' Said Sparkheart. Icewish 15:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) "Riverclan, attack!' I yowled. Riverclan cats ran into the camp.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I pinned down the leader of Bloodclan. Then I sliced her in the face. "Kill her." mewed a cat. I turned my head to see Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River, the first leaders of the clans. "It is your destiny, don't worry, all of us Starclan cats to agree to allow you to still go to Starclan when you die." meowed River. I ripped open Tigerblood's neck. She tried to hiss but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood. Tigerblood fell to the ground and wouldn't move. All the cats stopped fighting. All of the Bloodclan cats ran with thier tails between thier legs.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I looked at Firestar. "What is she acting wierd about?" I thought. I asked Firestar what was going on and she meowed "Bloodclan isn't over, Tigerblood has kits!" I froze. "We have to find the kits and get rid of them!" I mewed to Firestar. Firestar agreed. I took Frozenwater, Graywolf, Coyotesong, Goldencreek, and Dragonwater over to Firestar's camp. Firestar had a patrol made of Icewing, Poppyheart, Gingertail, Cowpelt, and Sheeptail.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker When we got to the place, we asked cats where Tigerblood's kits were. No one answered. "Blackheart, why did you even listen to Tigerblood? Now tell us where the kits are, our we'll have to rip the answer out of you!" I hissed. "O-o-over there." he mewed as he nodded his head over to a shadowy den. "Lets not kill the kits, I can tell that they are young. One clan should take the kits in and raise them. We should decide now if we are going to kill them or raise them." I meowed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The cats decided to give the kits too Silverwhisker, a Queen in Thunderclan. I went back to camp telling the warriors that we are all safe now. I told the clans the news.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Soon, like all the cats, I found the cat of my dreams. His name was Rockycreek. I walked into camp, happily walking to the freash-kill pile. "I know your secreat." mewed Frogsplash. "What secreat." I mewed. ''"does Frogsplash know about me and Rockycreek?" ''I wondered. "You and Rockycreek are together, but I won't tell. You and Rockystream should go in the woods together. You can say that I am going to go with you guys, and meet you in the woods. I'll just hide." She meowed. I listened to Frogsplash and everything went to according to plan. Later, I walked into camp at night. "Your going to have kits?" whispered Fluffytail. "What?!" I hissed. "It's easy to tell, you got a large belly. I'll give you advice. Who is going to be the cat?" asked Fluffytail. "Rockcreek." I meowed atlast. I walked away and went to bed. Soon every cat knew I was going to have kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 03:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "Oceanpaw, from this day forward you will be know as Oceanwind. May Starclan light your path." Said Silverstar at Oceanpaw's Warrior ceremony. I was so proud of her and so would be her mother Nightdust in Starclan. ¶Icewish¶ 14:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the cats chanting Oceanwind's name. Would they be that happy like that when her kits arrived?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 03:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I moved into the nursury a few days ago. Everyone was asking who the kits' father is. I refused to tell them. The only cat who seemed to understand was my sister, Sparkheart. I did not want any cat to know who their father is, I am afraid that they will be treated diferently, for their father is Tigerleap of Thunderclan... ¶Icewish¶ 19:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw my first kit, Frozenwater in the nursery. "Are you excited about haveing kits?" I asked. "It is a painful at first, then the pain becomes joy." I purred.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later... "Frozenstream, you can do it!" Yowled Silverwhisker. Soon I kitted to three kits. "The black she-cat will be named Ravenkit, the Silver she-cat will be named Snowkit, and the brown tabby tom will be named Tigerkit." I purred. I hope no-one will find out who their father is... ¶Icewish¶ 22:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I growled. "They are cute, but the name Tigerkit reminds me of tigerblood." "Silvestar, the patrols!" Fishfin meowed. "Oh, ya, I don't want to go." I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The next day, a queen by the name of Spottedpelt moved into the nursurry. "The nursurry is sure getting crowded." I said. "I sure is." Replyed the tortiseshell queen. (Someone help me fix my siggie!) 03:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) silverstar walked into the clearing. her kits would be born soon. "Alright, Rockycreek, Wolfhowl, oceanwind, Frogsplash, Willowcreek, Shellsplash, Crabclaw, Sparkheart, Floodpath, Griffinflight, Stonefeather, and sheepfur, come with me to the gathering!" Silverstar yowled. The cats gathered and they left. Silverstar told the gathered cats that she would not be at gatherings. (this is silverw, my computer won't let me put my siggy down!) "Snowkit! Dont go into the medicine cat den again. Do you hear me!" I said to the kit. "Its fine. She did'nt mess-up any of my herbs." Said the med.cat. 'Well, O.K." I said, calming down. "I will never understand this "queen" thing." Said the medicine cat as she left the nursurry. "I'm sorry mama." Said Snowkit. "Its O.K little one, now go play with your brother and sister." I said, licking her. "O.K" She said as she happly bounded off. ¶Icewish¶ I returned from the gathering, angry. "Those stupid cats said that i shouldn't be leader if i have kits." I snarled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Siverstar returned from the gathering. I whatched Tigerkit play with his siblings. I thught about what Silverstar said the other day, about Tigerkits name. Tigerkit was not named after Tigerblood, but Tigerleap, his father. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw my daughter and then walked over to her. "My daughter, these kits i am going to have now, are part thunderclan, don't tell anyone." I whispered to my first kit. "am i Thunderclan?" she asked. "no, your father died the day after you were born. His name was Glacierbrook." I meowed. "Darn it." I meowed. "What?!?" Said Silverstar. "Oh no, nothing. But who is their father?" I said. I waited for my mother's reply. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "all this time you haven't heard? Rockycreek. (she then tells Silverstar's love)." i meowed. I burst in to the camp, with a huge fish in my mouth. I can't wait untill my mentor sees this! 23:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Silverstar walked away into her den. She felt happy to be the toughest cat in all the forest. She layed down in her soft, fluffy nest and fell asleep. She feared the pain she would have soon when kitting. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I settled my fish in the fresh-kill pile. I noticed Silverstar looked fat as she pulled herself into her den. Why hadn't i noticed that before, Silverstar was expecting kits! I'm so fish-brained! I wondered around camp, looking for someone to talk to. 23:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I soon woke up. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and ate a carp. I liked my lips and moved into the nursery. Tomarrow was the day I would kit! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw padded over to the apprentices den, a long sleep would do her good, especially after a dawn patrol. 23:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I went to the medicine cat den and got herbs to prepare for my kitting. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw emerged from the Apprentice's den. "Silverstar will you kit soon?" Pricklepaw asked as she spotted Silverstar. Fireshadow lumbered into view. "Fireshadow, can I go hunting?" 00:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) "I will have them soon." I meowed. I ate the herbs and layed down in the nursery, being soothed by the sounds of birds and the river. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw bound out of camp and went sniffing for a vole or squirrel. Maybe she would go fishing again today. Suddenly a scuffleing noise stopped her. It was a vole. She didn't have time to stalk it, she just leaped and just barely caught it. Pricklepaw went on hunting. 12:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I woke up noticing i fell asleep. I sniffed the air. A strom was coming so i told the deputy (can't remeber who) to stop al hunting patrols. The wind was really gusting. Something that never happened to the clans was coming.... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wind made the pool ripple. Pricklepaw picked up her vole and thrush and hurried out of the clearing. A tree creaked and fell right in front f her paws. She let out a shriek. What was happening? She wondered. 14:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Where is Pricklepaw?" Dapplepaw wondered out loud. "She must be scared in a storm like this!" 15:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw quickly hurried through the trees and grass carrying her prey. Finally she reached Riverclan camp. She dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile and bound to the apprentices den, for it started to rain. 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Everyone inside a cave!" Silverstar yowled. she remebered the story her mother told her about the tornado. "It is a tornado! It'll through you into the air and rip you to shreds!" Silverstar warned. she ran into the cave with the rest of her clan. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw let out a screech of shock. The wind tore at her fur pushing her in every direction. She tried to get to the saftey of the apprentice's den but the wind pushed her back. "Help!" She screamed. "Pricklepaw!" I screamed. I ran outside the cave. "No Frozenwater, it's to dangerouse!" said Oceanwing. I grabbed the apprentice by the scruf and draged her into the cave. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Pricklepaw was cold but she noticed that the howling wind was not as loud and no wind tore at her fur. "Am I in Starclan?" She asked softly. She tried to open her eyes but she was so exhausted she just lay there drifting of to sleep. (I think Pricklepaw should get her warrior name after the tornado) 22:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 22:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) "Here eat these." Riverstream meowed before pushing a pile of thyme towards Pricklepaw. Riverstream smoothed Pricklepaw's mattered fur with her tongue. "Are all your kits here?" She asked Frozenwater. Riverstream only counted Tigerkit and Snowkit. 00:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Ravenkit, Ravenkit!" I screamed. There was no sight of the little black she-cat. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I felt my stomach ache. the tornado was still ragin on. "Help, my kits are coming!" I yowled. I gave birth to a white and gray tom, named Tornadokit, a gray she-cat named Featherkit, and a silver tabby she-cat named Streamkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Riverstream licked each of Silverstar's kits. "They are a new addition to the clan!" She annonced before giving Silverstar a poppy seed and a little borage. "I hope Ravenkit is safe." She meowed softly her eyes clouding with grief. 21:39, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Wait! Streamit isn't breathing!" I screeched. Riverstream came and told me what to do. I licked my kits fur and then she began to breath. Then, the tornado stopped. "It is a sign!" Riverstream told me. I looked at Streamkit. Riverstream told me it meant that she could withstand anything. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Your kit has a destiny unlike any other, she will be stronger than a tornado!" I meowed looking at the little silver tabby. It was hard to believe but I have faith in Starclan and they have shared this with me. "We should look for Ravenkit." I meowed looking at Frozenwater's saddened face. Rockcreek came over to his kits. "I am so proud, of you, and the kits." he purred. He licked me and licked his kits. I got up and ran to high rock. I said the begining of the ceremony. "Dapplepaw, from now on, you will be Dapplefrost, and Pricklepaw, you will be Prickletalon!" i yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dapplefrost beamed, she was a warrior now! 22:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I leaped down from high rock and walked into the cave. Cats helped me to move them into my den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:09, "Ravenkit! Ravenkit!" I screamed into the blackened night. I could not find her sent. The entire clan was happy for the new kits and warriors, but I was grieving. "Mama, why are you crying?" mewled Ravenkit. "Not now Ravenkit, I'm too sad about lossing Ravenkit...wait, Oh my little Ravenkit! I thought I had lost you forever!" I cried with joy as I licked the little black she-cat. "I was exploring the camp after the tornado," she said. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit started to mewl when i moved her. I fell asleep with me kits in my den.... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Good, you found her." I meowed when I saw the pretty little scrap of black fur. I padded over to Shellnose. "Our kits are warriors!" I meowed with excitment. I turned to Frozenwater. "Is she okay." I should check on silverstar I thought. 21:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I walked over to Silverstar's den. "Are they alright?" I asked softly. I looked at Streamkit. The vision came back to me. Streamkit was a full warrior and she was standing beside me. A tornado withered around her but she was unharmed. What I had not wished to share with Silverstar was that Streamkit whispered that there is a new Bloodclan out there. Maybe I should tell Silverstar know. "Silverstar!" I meow more urgently for she had not waken up on my first call. 21:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I heard her call. "What is it?" I asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) "Starclan told me there is a new Bloodclan out there. Even stronger than before!" 21:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) "Why cant they just die!" said Silverstar. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Riverstream sighed. Should she tell Silverstar of what else she heard. She stared into Silverstar's gaze. It meant life and death for the clan. "There is also fortold a traitor in our clan!" 21:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) (please don't rp my cat without my permission.) My pelt prickled. "who?!" I asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Riverstream shrugged. "The warning said to beware." Riverstream looked out into the clearing. "What about Tigerblood's kits? Are they ready to be apprenticed? What if they're the threat?" Riverstream watched as the little kits played. 12:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) (this is Riverface, having troubles logging on) I snorted. "I son't know, go to Thunderclan and see them to find out!" I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Littlerock passed by the leader's den. She heard a word she hated to hear. "Bloodclan." She shivered. She remembered how Fuzzytail had been badly injured. Littlewillow 00:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I gave Ricerstream a wierd look. Didn't she know that Tigerblood's kits are in Thunderclan. Streamkit fidgeted. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes looked like tiny pools in the ocean. She let out a little yowl. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I tiny firey red she-kit looked into the camp and padded in. SwEeTfLoWeR 00:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I huddled my kits closer to me. It was still very cold and windy outside. I looked at Tigerkit, his flank rose and fell as he breathed while he slept. He looked just like his father, the same brown tabby pelt, the same amber eyes, and the same long claws. Would my clan ever find out that they were half-clan? I hope not. The pale white moon rose into the night like a silver claw. I grew tired, and I soon drifted into sleep. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The tiny red she-kit ran into the camp, looking for someone. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I woke up to see a tiny red she-cat sleeping next to my kits. Still tired, I thought nothing ove it and went back to sleep, it could wait for the morning... ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit saw the other kit and tackled it. Her mother pulled her off, really wounding the kit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The tiny kit hissed "Leave me alone" she spat (I gtg :( ) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) "Get out of our camp then!" hissed Streamkit. She escaped from her mother and flung at the kit. Nipping at the kit and dodging her attacks. Silverstar grabed her again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I woke up. "What the?!?" I said. I saw the little red kit again. "Streamkit, you know better than to hurt this, um, strange little kit I found next to me," I said. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) "I do know better! The Starryclan cats told me about rouges and all that! She doesn't belong here! she just walked in and acted likde she owns the place!" growled Streamkit SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I looked closer at the kit, I saw a long, bloody scar down her flank. "Silverstar, she's hurt." I said, ignoring the kits remark. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I called over the Riverstream and told her to take care of the kit. "Good job, Streamkit. You are already yet a warrior." I purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) "Silverstar, can I talk to you queen to queen, not warrior to leader?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "Why do you praise Streamkit for her hostility to Sparkkit? She was just injured and needed help. You saw that cut down her flank." I waited for her reply. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "I never acted like I owned the place" Sparkkit hissed. "I'm not a rouge either!" she spat. "I'm from RainClan" she meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 02:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "Then you are an enemey!" growled Silverstar. "My kit was protecting the clan! You did that to a rouge when you were a kit!" I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I remained silent, what else could I do? I did not remember me ever doing such a thing to a rouge. Cats made fun of me because I was nice to them. Silverstar continued to hiss at me. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "You may think you were always nice, but there were times you weren't! If your kit did that, would you tell them that was bad and tell them not to protect the clan?!" I growled. I walked away, not waiting for her response. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "Does the honor and kindness mean nothing anymore..." I hissed to myself. I saw Snowkit pad into the medicine den with a small mouse she gave it to Sparkkit. "I hope you feel better soon, new sister," said Snowkit. Sparkkit just purred. "Snowkit, come outside! There is this huge leaf that Tigerkit found. Its almost twice as big as me!" shouted Ravenkit with joy. "It's not very hard for something to be bigger than you, Ravenkit." Said Snowkit as she happly ran outside the den. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) streamkit suddedly saw a dragon fly. She grabbed it, not killing it. "Mommy! Look at this cool bug! It is a pretty neon blue!" Streamkit yowled while she chased after her mother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Riverstream stumbled as a vision flashed in her head. Sparks and Snows were falling on her head. What could this mean? "Frozenwater! Is Snowkit and Sparkkit along? I will go to Thunderclan." She secretly could see them playing in a patch of soft grass in Thunderclan camp. She had the ability to see cats or have visions of them doing there daily things. "Prickletalon will you come with me?" (What do I do when she is in Thunderclan? do I rp on Thunderclan rp page?) 21:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "Lucky!" Dapplefrost whined to her sister who was sitting tall and proud. Dapplefrost snorted and stalked off. Featherkit wiggled beside Streamkit. "When will I ever open my eyes?" She asked. "You will soon." Featherkit heard someone say she couldn't be sure if it was Streamkit or her mom. they both had soft soothing voices. 22:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) (Can you try not to rp my kitteh? Just don't make her scared if you have to rp her, shes brave xD) "Thanks-you SNowkit" meowed Sparkkit. "I didn't think anyone would like me" she confessed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) A few days later... "Ravenkit, catch!" I said as I tossed the moss ball to her. "Oh holy Starclan!" she yelped. The moss ball landed right on top of her. "I'll save you, Ravenkit!" shouted Sparkkit as she pushed the moss ball off of the black she-cat. I ran over to Ravenkit. She laid on the ground with her eyes closed. "Ravenkit, are you O.K?" I asked. "I'll get you Tigerkit." she whipered. She then opend her eyes and got up. (I tried to make Sparkkit as heroic as a kit could possable be, Sweetflower) ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) (IK but please Dont rp her, I'm active now so I think I can do it ;) ) Sparkkit squealed as Tigerkit whispered something to Ravenkit. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) "Hey, were is Snowkit?" I asked. "Right here!" she said as she pounced on me. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sparkkit squealed* "I'll save you!" she meowed and jumped on Snowkit. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) "Ah, get off of me!" I said. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC "What is this?!" Streamkit asked her mother. "It is a dragon fly." Silverstar purred, the dragon fly started to flap its wings and made a buzzing noise. "Eckkkkkk!" yowled Streamkit. She let go of her bug and hid behind her mother. "run! Its going to eat you!" Streamkit cried. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) "Never!" I squealed as Snowkit asked me to get off. "I'll rule the world!" she meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I flicked my tail. "Don't worry Streamkit, it won't eat you." I calmly meowed. She was still shaking with fear. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) "Hey look! A dragonfly" said Ravenkit as she ran out from underneth us. She caught the bug and showed it to us. The dragonfly flee off of her paw and landed on my face. "That's so cool!" sais Snowkit. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit snuk out of camp with her brother and sister. They fell into a pond and played around and caught frogs. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sparkkit licked her flank, where her cut was still there. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 01:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "I don't want to go." she replied to Riverstream. "you should have gone." Dapplefrost meowed. Prickletalon dipped her head. "Let's eat a carp." 01:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit and her kit possy returned from the trip, soaked and purring. "remember when Featherkit freaked out when that frog leaped on her and croaked in her face?! that was halirious!" Streamkit purred to Tornadokit. "Ya! Then you tackled it and then Featherkit caught that cool minnow!" Tornadokit purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "Ha! That frog was scary! It had huge eyes and a deep voice. Come to think of it, it was just like Fuzzytail's. His voice is so deep." Featherkit looked at thier secret entrance. "Let's do it again tomorrow!" Leafster "Ya, le- uh oh, here comes mommy, she doesn't look happy!" Streamkit squeaked. "Where were you three?!" I hissed. "W-W-We were just playing down by the pond!" Streamkit confessed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "We didn't do any harm!" Featherkit meowed looking up at her. 20:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "don't go anywhere without me." I growled. I picked up my kits and put them in my den. I began to groom everyone. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "No mommy I don't want a wash!" she whinned. Tornadokit let out a squeak as Silverstar washed him. Dapplefrost went out hunting. She found a mouse but everything else was hiding from the tornado. 21:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit had a frog in her mouth. She spit it out and grabbed it my the top of its neck. "It's my kit, Pondkit! If I have kits, I'll name one Pondkit!" Streamkit purred. Silverstar let her go. Streamkit bounded outside with "pondkit" in her jaws. He let out an upset croak. Streamkit bumped into Ravenkit and mewled "sorry!" SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Featherkit followed Streamkit. She scooped up a small half dead half alive mouse. He must have been stuned by the tornado. "This will be my kit. His name will me Mousekit!" 21:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) "Hey, you guys," whispered Ravenkit. "What?" I said. "Let's sneek outa camp," she replied. "Ravenkit, that's insane of you," I said. "Com on lets do it!" said Sparkkit and Snowkit. "Alright," I said. We snuk out of camp. I smelled the sent of Streamkit in the air... ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ``Hey! Frozenwater your kits are gone!`` She meowed. She had moved into the nursery expecting kits when she noticed the normal racket of play-fighting and mouse-catching was gone. It was peaceful and quiet. Not how it shoud be. Littlewillow Straemit looked at her sister. "Lets get Tornadokit, and go to our secrat pond! We'll be Pondclan! I'm Poolstar, the leader! Featherkit, you'll be Feathercrane, the loyal warrior. Tornadokit, you'll be Tornadopath, the deputy! Lets go to the pond, the camp!" Streamkit mewed. The Pondclan kits took off the the pond, with Pondkit and Mousekit. When they reached "camp" Streamkit told them that they all had to gaurd camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Hey, Pondstar I smell other kits..............Ravenkit and Snowkit and Tigerkit have been hear as well!" Featherkit meowed. "Hey Pondstar could I be Medicine cat because every ones a warrior and you guys are special I'm just a warrior." 12:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Sure, you'll be Featherlily! We got to protect this place from Ravenkit, Snowkit, and Tigerkit! They will try to take it over!" Streamkit mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "I love that name! Thanks pondstar. We must protect our clan from evil Tigerclan!" she mewed. 21:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit nodded. "I'm going hunting!" she mewed. She saw a frog jump by and then pounced on it. She put down her frog, Pondkit, and hunted tow other frogs. She only knocked them out. "Now Pondkit, you be a good kit and don't get in trouble!" Streamkit purred before she went off to do her second hunting trip. she caught three minnows. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) (Icewish please don't roleplay Sparkkit -_- ) Sparkkit looked at Ravenkit, Snowkit and Tigerkit. She shuffled her paws. "How come they get praise" she muttered. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) streamkit looked around. "Okay, if Ravenkit and so on come, we are going to protect our camp! They'll most likely try to take it over! I am their Aunt after all..." Streamkit growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "Your not my aunt" growled Sparkkit. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (u have to delet that post. Sparkkit and the other kits aren't near Silverstar's kits! XD) Streamkit looked around for moss. She spotted some. She made nests out of them. "there! I put moss in the deputy's den and the others!" she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (Huh? Who says she's not -_-? She's my cat, maybe she's be Streamkit) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Streamkit heard the kits. "I'll never want to be related to a savage! Pondclan attack!" Streamkit hissed. She leaped in front of Tigerkit. "Leave now, or feel our rath!" Streamkit hissed. She cuffed Tigerkit's ears as a warning. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sparkkit snorted. "You are silly to indulge in games" she meowed. (Can Sparkkit be apprenticed?) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "Then get out of our territory, not Pondclan territory, Riverclan territory!" Hissed Streamkit. She whatche dthem leave. (yes, she can, btu don't act to snotty to Streamkit.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (She can act how she wants?!?!?!) Sparkkit walked away. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 12:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) (keep being mean or u won't be apprentice and mabye not in the clan!) Streamkit snorted and then let out a yowl of victory. Her clan cats joined. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (I'm not being mean, my kit can act how she wants! It's just for fun! And your cat "technically" was just rude if she's snorting at the other kits! SO you have no fight to kick me out, or keep her as a kit) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 22:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (u better apoligize before something happens!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (I better apologize? That's not fair, it's partly your fault too! :'( ) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 22:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) (Hey gals cool down!) Dapplefrost noticed that the kits were gone. `Frozenwater! Silverstar! Where are the kits?`" Leafster "MY KITS!" I screamed as I raced out of camp. I fallowed their scent trail. I soon came across a small pond, the kits fighting with unsheathed claws. "In the great name of Starclan, stop it!" I shouted the kits stoped. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Strife only hurts, never heals. Now all of you, get you sorry little tails back to camp!" I scolded. (Listen to Leafster you guys, she has good advice :) ) ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) (No affence but it's hard to calm down when your being told too do. Last time I checked, Canada was a free country) Sparkkit waited to be apprenticed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 12:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) (Yes, and so is the U.S.A. And I know it's hard to calm down when told to, I'm only in the 7th grade you know :P) A few moons later.... I saw my kits at the top of high rock, waiting for their apprentice ceremony to take place. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dapplefrost hoped she would get an apprentice so bad. Leafster Littlerock watched from the nursery. She remembered when she had been first apprenticed. Littlewillow Streamkit looked at Featerkit. "You should see if you could find some fake herbs!" She purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I waited for Silverstar to speak. (Silverwhisker, start the ceremony.) ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt walked out of the nursury. She stretched out. She saw Silverstar. Her stomach hurt. She couldn't wait till she had her kits. Spottedpelt34 16:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I stepped forward. "Sparkkit, Ravenkit, Tigerkit, Snowpaw, (can't remeber the other of icy's kits!), from now on you will wall be known as Sparkpaw, Ravenpaw, Tigerpaw, and Snowpaw. Tigerpaw, your mentor will ge Rockycreek. Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Oceanwind. Tigerpaw, your mentor will be Rockycreek. Snowpaw, your mentor will be Fuzzytail. Sparkpaw, your mentor will be Graywolf." I yowled. I called the meeting to the end and then went to the pond to take my kits home. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Featherkit watched the new apprentices. "Why do we have to wait? I want to be an apprentice!" Featherkit scurried off the medicine den. "Hi, Riverstream. Can I have so a-a thyne or i think it's thyme?" She meowed. (Can Dapplefrost be Featherkit's mentor when the time comes?) 18:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay